Revisit
by Dream-Sailor
Summary: This story takes place after Link returns to Lon Lon Ranch after seven years in the Temple of Time, and after he saves the ranch from Ingo's control. Malon is thankful to him for saving the ranch, and she's glad to finally see him again after such a long time. This soon leads to a relationship between Link and Malon.
1. Confessions

"Thank you, Link," Malon smiled, "Thank you so much for your help." Link began to blush.

"Y-You're welcome," Link stuttered as he looked down at his feet, "I'm glad that I could help." There was a long silence as they stood outside together with the horses. The silence didn't bother Link, but he wished he could think of something more to say. It wasn't long until Malon broke the silence.

"Link, I need to confess something to you.." Malon said as she fed one of the horses a carrot.

"Yes? What is it?" Link asked. He suddenly found himself to be quite curious to know what Malon was going to tell him. He began feeling anxious in ways he never had felt before. If she were to confess anything to him, how would he know what to say? He has never been very good with using the right words.

Malon looked up at him with her deep blue eyes. Link looked down at her. The sun was shining upon her long, auburn hair. She was so beautiful, that Link couldn't look away. He found himself to be immensely fascinated by her. Link's feelings for her suddenly felt even stronger than ever.

"Link, do you remember when we first met?" She asked as she stroked the mane of one of the horses.

"Of course, I remember," Link smiled.

"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were such a cute fairy boy," Malon giggled. Link blushed as he felt a little flattered by this.

"I remember I'd look forward to every time that I'd get to see you. Whenever I was around you, I felt like we were the only two people of this land. Nothing else in the world mattered to me than seeing you one more time.." Malon said as she looked up at Link, and then she gently touched Link's cheek with her hand. Her smile gradually faded away.

"I waited seven years for you to come back to Lon Lon Ranch... During those seven years, I was so very patient," Tears began to fill Malon's eyes, "I waited patiently, because I knew you would come back again someday.. Because, I love you," Malon now had tears running down her cheeks. Everything that she had always kept inside her, had now spilled out. The cheerful girl that Link had always known was now crying right in front of him.

Link wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Her head was now against his chest as she silently cried. Malon felt safe in his arms, and tightly wrapped her arms around him too. She soon felt butterflies in her stomach which caused her to breathe deeply. She then realized that she belonged with Link, and that she'll always wait for him..

When Malon had finished crying, Link mumbled, "Malon?"

"Yes, Link?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Link held her tightly and whispered into her ear, "Malon, I love you too.."


	2. Romance

Link and Malon were now laying in the grass, looking into each others' eyes. As Link looked into her eyes, memories began pouring into his mind. He laid there in a daze, with how happy he felt being here with Malon.

"You've grown up to be so handsome," Malon said. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Link smiled. He gently caressed her cheek. Malon opened her eyes and blushed. Link then leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks were warm against his lips.

Malon looked at Link with wide eyes. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his. She then pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry.. I- I just haven't done this before.." Malon said as she was breathing wearily.

"Neither have I," Link told her. Link held the back of Malon's head and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in the softest way, and butterflies began fluttering in their stomachs.

Link pulled away from her lips and began to kiss his way down to her neck. Malon started to breathe heavier and grabbed his arm. Link started to breathe down her neck which caused her to gasp.

"Link!" Malon raised her voice.

"What is it?" Link asked as he moved his lips from her neck.

"It's just.. I'm not really used to feeling like that," Malon admitted.

Link nodded his head and returned his lips to her neck, and kissed her lovingly. Malon began to densely breathe again as he started to breathe down her neck. Malon's cheeks began to blush.

"Oh, Link.." Malon whispered into his ear, "I love you so much.." She then lifted his head up to her face. She started to gently nibble on his ear, as she held the back of his head. Link let out a deep, yet silent moan.

She pulled away from his ear, and pressed her lips gently against his neck. Her lips slowly left his neck and she then kissed his lips again. She soon pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've really missed you.." Malon smiled.

"I've missed you too.." Link looked into her eyes as she looked up at him, "I really wish I didn't have to leave.."

"I know, your journey will end soon though," Malon smiled.

"Yes, it will," Link assured her, "I promise, I will come back when all of this is over."

"Thank you, Link.." Malon said.

"Malon, will you promise me you'll wait for me to return?" Link asked her.

"Yes.. I promise," Malon said. She had never been so sincere about anything else.


	3. Promise

"I'm so happy to have seen you again," Malon said.

"I am too, Malon," Link touched her cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be back again."

"I know you will," She smiled.

Link smiled back at her and softly kissed her cheek. Epona approached him and Link climbed onto her.

"Yah!" He yelled to his horse.

Link was now continuing on his journey to save Hyrule. He looked behind him and saw that Lon Lon Ranch was fading in the distance.

"I will keep my promise.." Link whispered to himself. He then nodded and turned back around.

"Yah! Yah!" Link yelled as he disappeared into the horizon.


	4. Return

Link had finally completed his journey to save Hyrule. All was well, and the sky was more blue than ever. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the fresh air.

"I'm coming, Malon.." He said as he exhaled. Throughout the rest of his journey, he had always thought of Malon. He thought of her smile most of all. She was who gave him hope to complete his journey, and who gave him the strength to keep moving after he'd been wounded.

He remembered the promise he made to Malon. He knew she would be waiting for him to return, because she made a promise too. He remembered the day he left Lon Lon Ranch, and how Malon had waved to him as she faded into the distance.

Link was now returning to Lon Lon Ranch. As he approached, he began to see Malon standing where she was when he had left for his journey.

"Yah! Yah!" Link yelled to Epona. Before he knew it, he had arrived at Lon Lon Ranch.

"Link!" Malon smiled. Link climbed off of his horse, and wrapped his arms around the beautiful farm girl.

"I missed you so much," Malon said as she held him tight, "I'm so happy that you returned." Link aggressively kissed her lips.

"I missed you too, Malon," Link smiled and embraced her, "I'll never leave again.."


	5. Flawless

"Romani, come inside," Malon told her daughter, "It's your bed time, sweetie."

"Okay, Mommy," Romani said. She came inside and went up to her bedroom.

"Link, are you almost done cutting the grass?" Malon called to Link outside. Link nodded his head and came inside the house.

"So, has Romani gone to bed yet?" Link asked.

"Yes, of course," Malon replied.

Malon and Link sat at the kitchen table. He was tired from being outside most of the day.

"You look tired.. Would you like some milk, dear?" Malon offered.

"No, thanks.. I'll be going to bed soon anyway," Link said.

"Okay, well, thank you for cutting the grass," Malon smiled.

"You're welcome, dear," Link stood up from his chair, "I think I'll go to bed."

"Okay," Malon followed him into their bedroom. They both laid down on their bed. Link exhaustively kissed Malon's lips. He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Link?" Malon asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I love you," Malon murmured. She closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Link replied.

Malon listened to his slow, and steady breathing. His breathing reminded her of the windy day when Link returned. As she laid there with him, she began to think about her life.

Her life with Link was beyond what she had imagined. He made her feel perfect in every way. He brought her more happiness than anyone ever has. She just loved everything about him.

She had the perfect husband, a beautiful daughter, and a great home. She couldn't have wished for more.

Everything was flawless.


End file.
